The stomatic sanitation has long been a concern of the public; particularly, in today's society, where people's living standards (or quality) have been lifted considerably. The general public takes high molecular protein meat or other kind of acid meat as their main foods. The acid residues of such foods being left between the teeth and the gums not only can give rise to bacteria that cause the mouth to feel dry and halitosis, but also can cause a cavities and gingivitis or bleeding gums, etc. Such stomatic diseases have bothered the public and the dentists since long ago. Both the chemical industries and other industrial circles have continuously provided various kinds of tooth brushes, tooth pastes, tooth powder and stomatic cleaning apparatus; however, none of the aforesaid means can provide better cleaning and bactericide effects than gargle. Unfortunately, the ordinary and current gargles have a pepper hot flavor and stimulant effect, and they would make the user's stomatic area feeling numb. Upon gargling, the stomatic area and the tongue will lose their sense of taste for a short period time. Such features of the current gargles have put consumers to some inconveniences; therefore, some consumers refrain from using it.